bajoterra 20
by christopher 24
Summary: Mi versión de la serie bajoterra


El último Fénix

Esta historia está basada en unos sueños muy raros que tengo

Hace mucho tiempo,antes de nuestra era existía una ave llamada ' Fénix'la única ave que no podía morir,pero ella se sentía sola, el arcángel Gabriel le dio familiares,las babosas Fénix, las primeras babosas en bajoterra, el clan sombra inventaba comunicarse entre ellas, tardaron un tiempo pero funcionó, pero el arcángel les dio poderes infinitos, lo cual las caracterizo como las babosas más poderosas en en bajoterra,babosas infierno que lo único que tenían de diferente era sus ojos azules en las hembra y cafés en los machos y una marca en forma de ave en la espalda,no usaron los poderes entre ellos mismos crearon á sus hermanos las Luxaquestes babosas idénticas á las arácniredes pero estas igual de poderosas que las Fénix,el arcángel estaba más que sorprendió al ver el acto de nobleza de las babosas,el Clan sombra no lo creía,todas las babosas empezaron a darle vida a todas las babosas que existen en bajoterra, el arcángel les dio un obsequio muy especial, ellas podían hablar por el pensamiento y eran muy legendarias, las extinguieron, un explorador encontró agua obscura y convirtieron á todas las babosas Fénix en las darken feng (Fénix obscuras) eran más poderosas pero inestables,al llegar al mero punto explotaban,y llegaban á ser una explosión tan fuerte que parecía ?la explosión de más de 150 plantas dieron fin a las babosas más poderosas del mundo,pero no por. mucho,antes de extinguirse las babosas hicieron la leyenda del Fénix,cada 500 años una babosa Fénix revive para buscar su dueño, el guerrero Fénix un muchacho de cualquier edad que demuestre con sus acciones de valentía y sacrificio aportará 2 babosas Fénix por toda la vida-lo único que los podía matar era destrozar su corazón,el guerrero que aya demostrado ser el guerrero Fénix también tendrá los poderes de sus babosas,también deberá tener una amante la cual será la guerrera Fénix- más poderosa que el guerrero Fénix, y fue echo realidad todo comenzó hace 800 años,estaba una muchacha de 20 años llamada María Lindsay Sting era toda una celebridad en bajoterra,abogada invencible,patrocinadora en hielo,era conocida como la reina del hielo,desde los 10 años era toda una profesional, jamás era vencida, su única debilidad era los niños- jamás dejaba de donar todas sus ganancias al hospital infantil- todas y todos los niños la amaban

Entra Lindsay- era toda idéntica a Trixie pero con voz muy parecida a la de Milá Jovovich

Hola niños- dijo presentándose

Lindsay- Lindsay- Lindsay-felicidades- felicitaban los niños á Lindsay por su triunfo no 3650

Gracias niños- dijo muy agradecida

Cantanos una canción-dijo una niña

Claro-dijo

Forgiven

Couldn´t save you from the start

Love you so it hurts my soul

Can you forgive me for trying again

Your silence makes me hold my breath

Time has passed you by

Oh, for so long I´ve tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn´t face the freedom on your own

Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that´s done´s forgiven

You´ll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that´s done´s forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away

Still the sun can´t warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I´ve tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn´t face the freedom on your own

And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that´s done´s forgiven

You´ll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that´s done´s forgiven

I´ve been so lost since you´ve gone

Why not me before you?

Why did fate deceive me?

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that´s done´s forgiven

You´ll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that´s done´s forgiven

Ál terminar todas y todos tenían sus rostros llenos de lágrimas

Lo lamento niños, no era mi intención hacerlos llorar-dijo muy arrepentida

Pero miro que varios niños estaban aguantando reír

Ha ha ha, que graciosos me hicieron creer todo- dijo muy segura

Si- todos rieron

Lindsay estaba casada con Juan León experto y jefe en el taller de electrónica y mecátrónica o eso creía Lindsay- el era el jefe de seguridad en industrias black e informante de will Shane y Enrique Hernandez,black tenía prohibido que sus trabajadores tuvieran esposas y familia, un día descubrió que Juan tenía esposa é hija y actuó de inmediato

En la caverna sur estaba Juan llegando a casa toca la puerta

Linda soy Juan- dijo afirmado que era el(Juan un chico de 20 años vestido de traje morado, wero ,lentes de aumento amarillos,fuerte y alto)

Ya voy- dijo Lindsay adentro de la casa

Hola Juan- dijo black con una lanzadora cargada con una babosa Heath

Que es lo que quiere black-pregunto Juan

O nada, ya conoces mi regla principal-explicó el doctor black

Casi lista-dijo Lindsay

No la mates,matame a mi- dijo Juan

Quieres clasificarte por una mujer que es muy exigente contigo y ella no se da cuenta- pregunto el doctor black

Ella doctor black,es mi esposa Y no me importa que sea muy dura conmigo yo la amo-dijo

Tu lo pediste- dijo accionado la lanzadora y asesinado a Juan, black corrió huyendo y cuando Lindsay salió encontró a Juan tirado sin vida

No...no...no- Lindsay lloraba por la pérdida de su esposo,para ella estar sin Juan era la una completa vida de tristesa y el fin del mundo,o eso creerá

Hasta hay dejó este capítulo de los muchísimos que are


End file.
